


Encores are for Losers

by The_Wiggler



Category: Tantalus (Datterwork)
Genre: Other, Rvls to Lovers, Slow Brn, flff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wiggler/pseuds/The_Wiggler
Summary: After living your whole life in the Tantalus skyscraper, you feel it's finally time to take on the Killing Game.  One participant in particular gets on your nerves a lot more than the others...
Relationships: Freyr Henriksen/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a serious piece of fiction and not a massive in-joke.

My whole life I lived in this tower. Crazy right? If you asked most kids if they wantsd to live in a skyscraper, they would shout and yell "Yeah!" very loudly. But not me. I grew up in Elysium. A tower where killing games are hosted every year. I see glimpses of the contestants but never get to talk to them because theyre supposed to be alone like me. I guess we both have demons to face in Elysium.

Every year I saw a new group arrive in the skyscraper and then disappear. They killed each other one by one. I didn't care. Why would I? I didn't know them and they had done it to each other. But I watched their games every year, knowing it could have been me. If I wanted it to be. The hosts told me that if I wanted to I could join the killing games. Now I know what you're thinking. Who would volunteer for a killing game? Don't you have to kill people? Yes, I do. But winning an Elysium game meant getting your greatest wish. This was the only way I could leave the skyscraper.

I don't know what came over me one day, but I'd had enough. I matched right up to my dad Cygnus (he's my dad and that's why I'm trapped).

"I want to leave!"

He looked at me. "Ay. Don't ya know you have ta kill for that lassie? I don't want ya gettin hur'."

"I'm joining that killing game now."

"Alrigh'. Good luck."

Then he walked me to the atrium and introduced me to everyone. There was a girl with pink hair and a cowboy and a talk show host (I recognized them from TV) and a man passed out on the ground and a Scot with a gas mask and a nerd with blue hair and a pretty lady with blue hair and a short man with orange hair and pointy teeth and a senior citizen ready to pass out and a man with grey hair + a smarmy gron and a other people. And finally... _ **him**_. He had short, brown hair, blue eyes that looked like cut glass, a piece of metal jammed into his forehead another robotic arm. He looked at me and sneered, but I looked away.

I hated him the second we locked eyes.

"Do we really need new people?" he asked. His voice was just as annoying as I thought it would be.

"Yes. Shr vunteered and we're all about the ratings"

"Ratings?" the blunette nerd asked.

"Volunteered?" Said the man with the gas mask. "I knew it! I said it the whole time"

"Shut up, Fletcher." They chorused. ( _AN: get it? Cause everyone hates Fletcher_ ).

Now I knew that guy was named Fletcher. What a surprise.

The boy with the robotic looked at me intently. I already knew I didn't like him. He was looking me up and down like he wanted to kill me and use the cadavers for his experiments. It was week two, but I already knew that he murdered and experimented on people.

"What do you want?" I glared at him piercingly. "Do you think I not belong here? I have as much right to the killing game as anyone else."

Freyr rolled his eyes, leaning against a wall like he thought he was cool. Maybe he did. I bet he did. What a jerk. "I just don't think you have what it takes."

_What?!_


	2. Chapter 2

_You were horrified. He thought you didn’t have what it took? You had spent years locked up in Elysium. Killing games had been playing in your backyard since you could walk. And now ithey were your only chance of escape. You shook your head in disbelief and clenched your fists._ “I do to have what it takes! Saying I do not is big talk from someone who voted Batara on a gamble.”

_Batara was not in the crowd because he was dead._

_There were ‘ooo’s from the crowd. Freyr started leaning against the wall._ “Are you pllannig to win? Good luck with that. All the killers had their braincells stolen and disintegrated when they murdered.”

“My braincells will be fine.” _You considered saying that you had more experience than he did with Killing Games because you had seen them all your life, but didn’t. No stranger had to know about your past…….what Cygnus had done to you….So you kept quiet and averted your eyes _. “I’ll prove it. I just as much right to this game as everyone else.”__

___Slowly you walked away, feeling the eys of all other eighteen players on your back. None of them understood yet but they would because this was a killing game. Killing games didn’t like keeping secrets. Killing Games killed secrets. Everyone would know what Cygnus did to you...how he kidnapped you when you were born._ _ _

__~~~0000000000000000000.0.00000000000000000000000~~_ _

___At Portland, Ohio 234 Arched Street you were born on 20XX_ (AN: I don’t wanna date the story!) _in a little house. Coo coo,”_ your parents doted over you. _“Coo coo.” Everything was perfect….and then Cygnus showed up!!! He kiled your parents and took you to the materinyt floor on Tantalus. “Coo coo,” he said. But the coo coo was evil now.__ _

__~~~0000000000000000000.0.00000000000000000000000~~_ _

___They did not know your tragic past...he did not know about your tragic past. But they would eventually. When they did they would finally understand why you hurt so much. Why you finally bursted the bravery to volunteer for the Elysium game. The kiling game was your one ticket to escape from the biggest building in the whole wide world and your kidnapor dad that was definitely not your real dad. Your real dad was dead and gone._ _ _

___Steve. You would always miss him._ _ _

___Proving that you could handle yourself was what you wanted to do. Meeting people would also be good because you only saw glimpses of the players and didnt know any of them in person. You think about this as you ran in circles in the makerspace weighed down by memories off your past. Someone new walked in on you. They had bubblegum pink pigtails reaching their wasit and pink clothes with frills and a pink plaid skirt and pink bows and pink shows with bows on the backs and pink gloves and blue eyes. You knew them because you had heard their name while watching the cast. It was Thanatos! Thanatos was nice so this would go good._ _ _

__“H - hello stranger in need!!” _they said pumpking their fist._ “I saw someone’s being mean to you and wanted to help! Never fear! Magical Girl ♥️ Cutieheart is here to cheer you up!”_ _

___Thanatos was so nice._ _ _

__“Thank you” _you said._ “I could raelly use the help.”_ _

___They gave you a note they were making for everybody and you made gifts for everyone together (but not Freyr because Freyr was the worst and not Fletcher because Kyou said he was an evil monster that tried to kill evrybody)._ _ _

__“This was nice.”_ _

__AN: I wanted a nicer ending cuz this was pretty intense!!! Hope you liked it ~!_ _

**Author's Note:**

> _AN: That's the end of the first chapter!!!!! I decided to be evil and hang it on a cliffhanger. R &R! No flames xoxoxo! _


End file.
